Kana Fujiwara
Kana Fujiwara, also known as STV-00, is a second-year student at Shiketsu High School training reluctantly to become a Pro Hero. Though receiving a recommendation request from U.A High School, she declined because of her sister, who did not receive the request. Appearance Kana is a beautiful fair-skinned young woman with violet eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, greatly resembling her mother. When her Quirk is active, her eyes become red and her hair gains a fiery glow. She is ordinarily seen wearing a modified version of the Skiketsu High student uniform. The top bore many of the standard Shiketsu uniform features, such as shoulder pads and cuffed sleeves which she wore long, but the colors were slightly changed. She wears brown shoes, a red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside with a pair of thigh-high black stockings. She also wears their signature hat, but only in her uniform, not in her hero costume. Kana's hero costume consists of a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit. While riding her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her emblem in black on either side. While outdoors, she sometimes wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses. Kana's pajamas consisted of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts. During the dance, Kana wore a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps. Personality Kana's creator has said that Kana's character was described to her as "the kind of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water". This speaks volumes about how Kana approaches most things in life. Kana is a playful and carefree person, but is also hot headed and rather tomboyish. She tends to be aggressive and informal through her speaking manner, and can be considered to have a bad mouth. However, she does care deeply about her friends as shown from her concern for Chuya when she falls sick, along with Tsuzuki and Takakuwa in their individual cases, though it's not like she'll admit it. Chuya considers Kana the personification of the word "strength". However, Kana's "brawler" fighting style is evocative of her personality. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. When her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attack with straight, blunt force. Despite this, Kana is deceptively mature. She is extremely nurturing, particularly toward her younger sister, Chuya. Kana pushes her into being outgoing and also worries a great deal about her sister across the many battles they fight in. This protective and encouraging nature extends to Tsuzuki and Takakuwa as well. On rare occasions, she seems to treat Tsuzuki like a child, and Takakuwa like a younger brother. Again, it's on very few occasions, and she won't admit anything that she did afterwards. However, this has a deeper meaning than just caring for her friends. What Kana does not reveal is that she suffers from abandonment issues, blaming herself for her mother not sticking around. Kana is extremely sensitive about being abandoned and her "simmering anger" stems from these abandonment issues. For the better part of nearly two decades, Kana spent her life searching for her mother, trying to understand her reasons for leaving. Quotes * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi) "I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me." * (To Tsuzuki Kiyomi and Takakuwa Kiyomi) "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just always, gone with the flow, y'know." * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi, on why she wants to become a hero) "I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" * (Regarding her future) "I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that will be a good thing." * (About the last time she saw Aimi) "I saw my mom. I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw... her. Her sword, like the one in you and dad's old picture." * (To Aimi Fujiwara) "You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!! Why?" * "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths." * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi, on her childhood) "I'm sorry, I just... I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a loving family, heroic deeds to perform...a sister that shows she loves you. I didn't have any of that. My mom left me. Chuya's mom left too. Dad was always busy with school and Chuya couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone." * (To Aimi Fujiwara, refuting her claims about her strength) "Oh, shut up!! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!! You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong." * "I'll make it clear; I'm not a toy. My feelings are not your playground. And my life is not your game." * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi) "The heart may be weak and sometimes it might even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out." * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi) "If I've learned anything from video games, it is that when you meet enemies, it means that you're going in the right direction." * (To Takakuwa Kiyomi) "When I say it doesn't hurt me, that means I can bare it." Trivia * According to the creator, a little bit of the power for Kana's Quirk comes from her hair, similar to the story of Samson and Delilah. She says that the reason Kana's hair glows is because "it's basically charging up her energy." * It is eventually revealed that Kana is half Japanese and half Chinese. * Her first name Kana means 'beautiful nara, powerful' in Japanese. It also means 'youthful' in Sanskrit, 'plant' in Hebrew, and it's the name of a demi-god in Hawaiian. Her surname, Fujiwara, means 'wisteria field'. * Kana is eventually revealed to be bisexual. She had an girlfriend before, but they broke up due to "circumstances" which Kana refused to say. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students